NITROGEN
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Banyak orang berpikir dia sedang marah hanya karena dia diam. Andaikan bisa bertukar kepribadian, Jihoon juga ingin bertukar dengan Soonyoung yang kadang mulutnya lebih cepat bicara daripada berpikir. / SoonHoon / SVT FF


"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Lee Jihoon? Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia jutek sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment ® 2015

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

 **NITROGEN**

® 2017

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Soonyoung bergulir pada sesosok makhluk mungil yang berdiri di barisan paling ujung. Sosok yang sebenarnya tidak akan mencolok kalau saja rambutnya tidak dicat sewarna gulali. Ia memakai almamater yang lengannya sudah penuh dengan patches, menunjukkan seberapa tinggi jabatannya dalam organisasi. Wajahnya beku dan kaku, memperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang menuduk takut di dekatnya.

Lee Ji Hoon memang seperti itu. Dingin, diam, dan tajam—meski di mata Soonyoung tetap saja imut. Dari tahun pertama menginjakkan kaki di Yonsei, sampai hari ini ia masih menjadi yang paling ditakuti semua orang. Bahkan Dino, adik tingkat yang sudah dua tahun satu organisasi dengan mereka, masih merasa canggung di sekitar Jihoon.

"Hoi!" sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya. Itu Junhui, temannya. "Kerja, dong! Jangan liatin Jihoon terus."

"Ini kerja, kok. Nggak kaya lu, Sie Gabut!" ledek Soonyoung balik lalu tertawa puas melihat mendung di wajah Seokmin.

Awal tahun ajaran baru selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi cowok-cowok jomblo macam Seokmin untuk cuci mata sekaligus mendekati adik-adik tingkat yang cantik-cantik. Soonyoung? Hah, mati saja dia kalau berani.

Lelaki dengan tiga patches organisasi di lengan kirinya itu melangkah, memimpin gerombolan anak-anak baru itu masuk ke salah satu ruang kelas. Mulutnya tidak berhenti berceloteh soal hal-hal trivia di kampus kepada remaja-remaja tanggung yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ini masih hari pertama masa orientasi dari lima hari yang ada. Soonyoung masih punya banyak bahan untuk dibicarakan.

Ruangan yang terdiri dari empat puluh anak baru itu dimentori oleh tiga orang, Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan. Melihat wajah-wajah polos dan tegang itu membuat Soonyoung ingin tertawa sendiri. Ia jadi penasaran, apa ini yang dirasakan senior-seniornya dulu saat ia pertama kali masuk?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Aku tingkat tiga di sini," Soonyoung menjadi penutup perkenalan kedua temannya yang lain. "Kalau ada pertanyaan seputar kampus atau BEM, kalian bisa tanya aja langsung. Jangan sungkan."

Ruangan yang awalnya hening karena kecanggungan antaranggotanya segera cair begitu Seungkwan, yang paling cerewet di antara mereka, membeberkan seluruh rahasia kampus. Mulai dari mitos-mitos bodoh yang sampai hari ini masih dipercaya, sampai dosen-dosen killer dan random.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon duduk di balik meja, memperhatikan anak-anak baru itu mengikuti permainan yang diusulkan Soonyoung. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak dihukum berjoget di tengah kelas karena kalah. Dia? Ah, dia paling malas ikut permainan seperti ini karena biasanya ia akan selalu kalah.

"Jihoon Sunbae, ayo ikut! Jangan hanya duduk di sana," panggil Lee Dae Hwi, salah satu anak baru, membuat seisi kelas melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku?" Jihoon menunjuk diirnya sendiri, dalam hati gelagapan. Dia benci bermain.

"Ayo, Ji. Jangan curang," todong Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menghela napas dan mengalah. Memang seharusnya ia ikut bermain.

Permainan itu sebenarnya mudah dan hanya butuh kecepatan dan sedikit keberuntungan. Siapapun game player yang tertinggal seorang akan menyebutkan siapa yang harus berpindah tempat duduk. Siapa yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk, dia kalah.

"Mulai dari aku, ya." Seungkwan menyerahkan kursinya untuk Jihoon duduki. "Yang pakai almamater, pindah!"

Langsung saja seluruh kelas rusuh, saling mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, sama sekali tidak mau kalah. Jihoon berpindah ke kursi sebelahnya, diam-diam menghela napas penuh syukur. Dia tidak boleh kalah!

Permainan itu berganti berkali-kali, sampai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Taehyung—dia yang sejak tadi paling berisik—tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Ia menyeringai tampan dan berjalan mendekati kursi yang diduduki Jihoon. "Yang berambut pink, pindah!"

Sial! Hanya Jihoon satu-satunya orang berkepala pink di ruangan itu.

Soonyoung yang duduk sudah tertawa ngakak melihat wajah memerah Jihoon. Ia tahu benar, Jihoon sedang menahan tangan yang sudah gatal ingin menggebuk bocah kurang ajar itu dengan gitarnya. Tapi sebagai senior yang baik, mereka nggak boleh menujukkan kekerasan dan _bully_ , kan?

"Jihoon, kau mau joget pakai lagu apa?" tanya Seungkwan mulai mencari-cari lagu asyik dari playlist Spotify-nya.

"Kenapa giliran aku dihukum?" rengek Jihoon sebal tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Sudah lakukan saja," paksa Soonyoung masih berusaha mengendalikan tawanya apalagi setelah Seungkwan memutar lagu trot. "Go Jihoon! Go Jihoon!"

 _Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini, Kwon Soonyoung,_ batin Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari berakhir dengan cepat, tidak terasa ini sudah hari terakhir orientasi. Semua anak berpencar mencari tanda tangan dari pada petinggi organisasi yang ada di kampus. Rela dikerjai macam-macam demi tanda tangan dengan iming-imingi sertifikat untuk skripsi yang masih entah kapan itu.

"Soonyoung _Sunbae_! Aku minta tanda tanganmu, ya?" Seorang gadis menyodorkan sebuah bolpen emas ke muka Soonyoung, memintanya segera menandatangani salah satu kotak.

"Apa jabatanku?" tanya Soonyoung iseng. Ini memang jadi kejahilannya, membuat anak-anak itu bingung sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Koordinator SDM?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bukan. Tanya dulu sama yang lain, kalau sudah benar baru aku tanda tangan," tolak Soonyoung mengembalikan lagi bolpen tersebut. Ia melenggang meninggalkan posisinya menuju salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah Jihoon yang duduk tenang sambil meminum cola.

Lantai satu Gedung A benar-benar panas oleh ribuan mahasiswa baru yang berhamburan memburu tanda tangan. Bahkan dinginnya AC sama sekali tidak terasa. Kuping Soonyoung pengang dengan keramaian yang bunyinya sudah seperti dengungan lebah.

"Sudah selesai tebar pesonanya?" sindir Jihoon.

"Belum." Dengan seenak jidat, Soonyoung merangkul pundak mungil Jihoon, menarik sosok itu mendekat padanya. "Habis yang ini belum termakan pesonaku, sih."

"Ish! Pergi sana!" usir Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung jauh-jauh sampai terlepas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencegah Soonyoung melihat wajahnya yang memerah—padahal ia sudah gagal total.

"Jangan malu-malu gitu, ah." Soonyoung menjawil dagu Jihoon sebelum pergi meninggalkannya kembali. Memang paling menyenangkan mengerjai Jihoon. Dia selalu marah-marah untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu kembali menjelajahi lobby, lalu berdiri di dinding lift yang sepi dan dingin saat seorang gadis lain mendekatinya dengan gugup. " _S-sunbae_?"

"Ya? Ada apa?" Soonyoung tersenyum ramah.

"Ini… Yang bagian Koordinator Internal siapa ya?"

"Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung menunjuk sang objek. "Yang itu."

Dan mungkin Soonyoung memang salah dengar kalau gadis itu menghela napas pasrah. Mengusik rasa penasaran Soonyoung, "Kenapa?" Ingin tahu juga, padahal Jihoon punya posisi yang cukup tinggi di organisasi, tapi dari tadi yang meminta tanda tangan padanya bisa dihitung jari.

"Sunbae yang itu kelihatannya galak," bisik gadis itu. "Aku takut menemuinya."

Soonyoung tertawa, jadi ingat waktu pertama kali ia bertemu Jihoon. Pendapatnya sama dengan gadis itu. Jihoon terlihat begitu menyeramkan dengan aura dingin dan tidak bisa dilawannya. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap pendiam dan bicara seperlunya. Jihoon jadi seperti mawar yang terperangkap dalam gelas kaca. Indah, tapi tidak tersentuh.

"Dia tidak mengigit, kok," canda Soonyoung. "Mau kutemani?"

Segera saja gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Ia mengekori Soonyoung seperti bebek, bersembunyi di balik punggung Soonyoung saat mereka sampai di depan Jihoon yang masih asyik dengan colanya.

"Ji, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu." Soonyoung bergeser, membuat gadis itu kehilangan tempat persembunyiannya.

Gadis itu membungkuk sambil tergagap. " _A—annyeong haseyo, Sunbae-nim_. Aku Kim So Hye. Aku—aku mau minta tanda tanganmu…" Tangan Sohye bergetar saat menyodorkan bolpen dan bukunya yang sudah lusuh karna terlalu banyak berpindah tangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jihoon segera menandatangani buku tersebut tepat di kolom jabatannya. Lantas Sohye segera berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon setelah berucap terimakasih.

"Kau menakutinya."

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Jihoon tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada. Justru karena kau diam, kau jadi terlihat ribuan kali lebih menakutkan, Jihoonie."

Banyak orang berpikir dia sedang marah hanya karena dia diam. Memangnya salah dengan kepribadian pendiam? Kenapa orang selalu mempermasalahkan hal ini padanya, seolah ini adalah hal buruk?

Andaikan bisa bertukar kepribadian, Jihoon juga ingin bertukar dengan Soonyoung yang kadang mulutnya lebih cepat bicara daripada berpikir. Ia juga ingin memiliki ribuan topik untuk dibicarakan. Tidak canggung dengan orang lain. Mudah bergaul seperti Soonyoung.

"Hah… aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jihoon sedikit sebal.

"Tapi aku suka kok Jihoon yang dingin-dingin-pemarah ini." Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dari samping tanpa dibalas. "Kau tahu, kau ini seperti nitrogen. Rasanya dingin, padahal sedang mendidih." Soonyoung mendusel-dusel di rambut Jihoon.

" _Ya_! Pergi sana!" Wajah Jihoon memerah. Soonyoung boleh jadi pacarnya, tapi Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon yang tidak suka memamerkan kontak fisik di depan orang banyak. Ia lebih senang keromantisan keduanya hanya untuk mereka saja, bukan konsumsi public.

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung jauh-jauh, namun tetap saja pelukan Soonyoung lebih kuat daripada tenaganya. Kalau sudah begitu, hanya tinggal satu cara untuk bisa kabur…

GRAK!

"AAAA! Lee Ji Hoon! Kenapa kau menggigitku?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **1.324 Words**

Saya tahu ini gaje. Yeah… semacam curhat terselubung.

 _Fyi_ aja, titik didih Nitrogen itu -195,8°C. Jadi, meskipun kita megang uapnya itu dingin, sebenernya itu mendidih gaes. Makanya bahaya kalo tangan kita bersentuhan langsung dengan Nitrogen cair soalnya bisa bikin beku.

Dan lagi-lagi, Jihoon nggak punya gender(?). Jadi silahkan tentukan sendiri, dia cewek atau cowok, oke?

Btw, Happy Birthday Byun Baek Hyun~ couple-nya bias yang susah bikin _move-on_.

10.59 P.M.

6 May 2017

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **NITROGEN © Kazuma House Production ® 2017**


End file.
